Black Feather
by Czubba
Summary: Kamon odkąd pamięta, zawsze radził sobie sam. Teraz w jego życiu na nowo pojawia się Giovanni jego ojciec. Czy znowu staną się rodziną? I co jeszcze czeka Kamona? Później GaryxKamon
1. Początek

Konnichiwa! Mój pierwszy fanfik, tyle, że po polsku. Ale już pracuję nad angielską wesją tego. Jak na razie nie ma OC'ów. WŁAŚNIE! Kamon to tak na prawdę rywal Kenty, znany także jako Silver w mangach. Zresztą... co ja wam bedę mówić. Po prostu przeczytaj XD  
---  
I do not own Pokemon :P

* * *

W oddali słychać różne głosy. Jednak postać idąca ścieżką przez las w środku nocy wydawała się ich nie słyszeć. Idąc nią od dłuższego czasu, chłopiec postanowił się zatrzymać na polanie. Miejsce było piękne. Wysokie drzewa otaczały srebrzyste jezioro i olbrzymią wierzbę stojącą przy nim. Światło księżyca oświetlało postać chłopca i idącego obok niego Houndoom'a. Houndoom spojrzał na swojego właściciela, który właśnie siadał pod rozłożystą wierzbą. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się swojemu odbiciu w wodzie. Blask księżyca oświetlał jego bladą, acz przystojną twarz oraz rude włosy delikatnie opadające na jego ramiona. Chłopak odgarnął grzywkę z oczu i usiadł wygodnie. Zamknął oczy i po chwili zasnął, odpływając w swój własny świat. Houndoom ułożył się koło niego. Po chwili także spał.

* * *

Ranek okazał się dość zimny. Młody trener otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokół. Słońce świeciło, białe obłoki płynęły po niebie. Liście drzew falowały przy wietrze. Chłopak spojrzał na Pokemona leżącego obok niego. Rudowłosy pogłaskał Houndoom'a po głowie, co sprawiło, że ten powoli otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na swojego trenera i wstał z ziemi, chłopak zrobił to samo. Razem minęli jezioro i ruszyli dalej przez las. Gdy szli tak w ciszy, nagle usłyszeli głośny huk. Stado Pidgey'i wzbiło się w powietrze.  
- Hound! – Pokemon przyspieszył i po chwili zniknął za jednym z drzew.

- Stój! – krzyknął chłopiec i zbaczając ze ścieżki, ruszył za Houndoom'em. Po paru minutach przedzierania się przez gęstwinę, Pokemon zatrzymał się, aby po chwili zostać złapanym przez swojego trenera. Ten po chwili rozejrzał się wokół, aby zobaczyć grupę ludzi walczących ze sobą. Chłopak podszedł bliżej i zaczął przyglądać się z ukrycia całej scenie. Widać było walczącego Pikachu z Weezing'iem i Arbok'iem oraz stojącego obok Meowth'a.  
- Zespół R... – szepnął sam do siebie. Houndoom stanął za rudowłosym i patrzył w stronę grupy ludzi. Chłopak patrzył na wszystko ze spokojem, w chwili jednak, gdy Pikachu uderzył piorunem w Pokemony Zespołu R, ci zaczęli lecieć w kierunku chłopca. Uderzenie zwaliło go z nóg. Po chwili na miejsce przybyło 2 chłopaków, 1 dziewczyna z dziwnym Pokemonem w jajku i Pikachu. Zespół R stanął na nogi i rozejrzał się, na kogo wpadł.

- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – do rudowłosego podszedł prawdopodobnie właściciel Pikachu. Houndoom stanął naprzeciw chłopca i swojego trenera, który właśnie stawał na nogi. Pikachu podbiegł do chłopaka, najwyraźniej gotowy do walki. Rudowłosy natomiast otrzepał się z ziemi i odpowiedział lodowatym głosem:  
- W porządku. – już zaczął odchodzić, gdy usłyszał głos Houndoom'a. Szybko odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć wielką maszynę trzymającą jego Pokemona i Pikachu w garści, kierowaną przez Zespół R, który skorzystał z zamieszania.  
- Pikachu! – Krzyknął trener i zaczął biec za odjeżdżającą maszyną. To samo zrobiła dziewczyna, krzycząc:

- Ash! Czekaj! – chłopak nazwany Ash'em jednak nawet się nie odwrócił. Drugi chłopak biegł za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Po chwili i do rudowłosego dotarło, co się stało. Bez chwili zastanowienia, rzucił w powietrze Pokeball, z którego wyskoczył Sneasel.

- Sneasel, przetnij sieć. – powiedział spokojnie chłopak.  
- Sneez! – odparł Pokemon i z olbrzymią prędkością pomknął ku maszynie wyprzedzając trójkę przyjaciół. Jednym ruchem ostrego pazura przeciął i sieć, w której znajdowały się Pokemony, i maszynę, która wybuchła, wysyłając Zespół R gdzieś daleko. Ash i spółka dobiegli do Pikachu.  
- Pikachu, nic ci nie jest? – spytał troskliwie Ash.

- Pika, pika! – odparł Pokemon. Sneasel stał obok, czekając na przybycie swojego trenera, który po chwili stał obok niego.  
- Wracaj. – powiedział i Sneasel zniknął w Pokeball'u. Houndoom spojrzał na swojego trenera i podszedł do niego. Chłopek zaczął odchodzić, kiedy Ash zatrzymał go.

- Czekaj! – chłopak zatrzymał się. – Chciałem ci podziękować za uratowanie Pikachu.  
- To... nic. – odrzekł trener i ruszył dalej. Troje innych trenerów jednak ruszyło za nim i zrównało się z nim.  
- A mogę poznać chociaż twoje imię? Ja jestem Ash. – powiedział wesoło trener.  
- Pi pika!

- A to Pikachu.

- A ja jestem Misty – przedstawiła się rudowłosa dziewczyna – A to mój Togepi.  
- Togi togi! – odrzekł Pokemon-jajko.

- A ja jestem Brock – przedstawił się trzeci trener. Rudowłosy nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nimi. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

- Kamon. – przedstawił się krótko, nie patrząc na nich.

- Więc... Kamon... dokąd zmierzasz? – spytała Misty.  
- Do miasta. - odpowiedział. Houndoom spojrzał nieufnie na dzieciaki. Chłopak szedł dalej, nie chciał tej bandy trenerów taszczyć ze sobą przez całą drogę. Wszystko, czego pragnął w danej chwili znajdowało się jakieś dziesięć kilometrów przed nim, w mieście – PokeCenter. Kamon musiał upewnić się, czy z Houndoom'em wszystko w porządku. Spojrzał na Pokemona. Poza tym „diabelski pies" potrzebował odpoczynku. Chłopak jednak nie mógł pozwolić sobie na okazanie słabości ani współczucia dla Pokemona.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że zabierzemy się z tobą, bo nie bardzo znamy drogę... – Ash uśmiechnął się głupkowato, co sprawiło, że Misty złapała się za głowę. Rudowłosy nic nie odpowiedział. Szedł dalej przed siebie, czasem spoglądając kątem oka na swojego podopiecznego. Po dwóch godzinach drogi w milczeniu, cała czwórka opuściła las i znalazła się na drodze, na której końcu można było ujrzeć kolorowe sklepy. Oto zbliżali się do Maisemat City. Gdy w końcu wkroczyli między ludzi, Ash, Misty i Brock zaczęli rozglądać się wokół.

- Oh, spójrzcie na te wszystkie wystawy! – mówiła Misty. Przyjaciele zatrzymali się na chwilę, aby popatrzeć na jedną z wystaw. Kamon jednak szedł dalej. Nie daleko. Pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej znajdowało się Centrum Pokemon. Chłopak wszedł do niego wraz z Houndoom'em. Wkrótce paczka przyjaciół także ruszyła w kierunku tego budynku.

* * *

Tymczasem jakieś pół kilometra od PokeCenter, Zespół R siedział na jednej z ławek w „Maisemat'owskim Parku".

- Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś widziałem już tego rudzielca... – James podrapał się po głowie.

- Mnie też wydaje się znajomy – stwierdziła Jessie. – Tylko gdzie ja go widziałam... – zastanawiała się.

- Zamiast myśleć o tym dzieciaku, może pomyślcie o tym, co powiemy szefowi! Znowu nam się nie udało!

- Mam! – krzyknął James.

- Co? Wiesz co powiedzieć mu? – spytał Meowth.

- Nie! Ale wiem skąd znam tego chłopaka! Pamiętam, że kiedyś jak byliśmy na dywaniku u szefa, na jego biurku stało jego zdjęcie!

- Ciekawe kim on jest... – myślała na głos Jessie.

- Może jakimś wrogiem Zespołu R? – zaproponował Meowth.

- Na pewno tak! Dlatego, jeśli przyprowadzimy go do szefa, to jest szansa na jakąś nagrodę! – krzyknęła Jessie.

- Jess, ale jak zamierzasz tego dokonać? – pytał James.

- Tego nie wiem, ale na pewno zaraz coś wymyślę.

Kamon, Ash, Misty i Brock oddali swoje pokemony Siostrze Joy.

- O rany, ale jestem głodny – powiedział Ash i usiadł przy stoliku obok Kamona. Brock i Misty zrobili to samo. Zamówili coś do zjedzenia, podczas gdy Rudowłosy zamówił tylko herbatę. Nie był specjalnie głodny, mimo, że dzisiaj niczego nie jadł. Postanowił rozejrzeć się wokół. Zdołał zobaczyć Charmandera, Machoke'a, Minuna, Swallow'a i wiele innych Pokemonów. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

- Hej, Kamon! – Ash zwrócił się do chłopaka, ten zwrócił na niego swój wzrok. – Nie wiesz, czy może gdzieś w tym mieście znajduje się sale, gdzie można zdobyć odznakę?

- Owszem, niedaleko parku jest sala. – odpowiedział chłopak.

- A jakiego typu Pokemonów tam używają?

- Ziemnych

- Ash, chyba nie zamierzasz iść tam dzisiaj? Już się ściemnia – upomniała przyjaciela Misty.  
- Oczywiście, że dzisiaj! Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Poza tym nie chcę, żeby wyprzedził mnie Gary, pamiętacie?  
- Tak, tylko, że Gary nie zbiera już odznak, zapomniałeś? – Ash złapał się za głowę.

- A no tak... Ale mimo wszystko, chcę iść już. – stwierdził chłopak i wziął swoje Pokemony od siostry Joy. Wybiegł z Centrum Pokemon. Brock i Misty popatrzyli na siabie, po czym zrobili to samo, zostawiając Kamona przy stoliku. Ten jednak nie zwracał na to wszystko uwagi i tylko pił swoją herbatę. Spojrzał za okno. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Siostra przyniosła Pokemony Kamona z informacją, że są wypoczęte. Kamon dokończył herbatę i wstał. Wyszedł z budynku i skierował się ku centrum miasta. Przechodząc jednak przez pusty już park, usłyszał dziwny hałas. Uwolnił z Pokeball'a Houndoom'a. Obaj zaczęli uważnie się rozglądać. Po chwili z ciemności wyłonił się Barok i uderzył w nic niespodziewającego się Pokemona, którego odrzuciło w kierunku Kamona i obaj uderzyli w drzewo. Sekundę później obok Pokemona węża pojawił się Victreebel i obsypał Houndoom'a i Kamona usypiającym pyłkiem. Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. Wtedy pojawił się Meowth. Schował Houndoom'a do Pokeball'a, którego wziął od chłopca, po czym przyczepił go do jego paska. Victeebel i Barok także znikły w Pokeball'ach. Wtedy zza drzew wyłonili się James i Jessie. James wziął chłopca na barana, po czym wstał i powiedział.  
- Szef się ucieszy. Teraz trzeba tylko wrócić do bazy. – Jessie pokiwała głową. I co powiedzieli, to zrobili.

* * *

I jak? Pisać dalej? Przygotujcie się na spotkanie Giovanni'ego z Kamonem ;)


	2. Spotkanie

Tik, tik, tik. Nic więcej nie dało się usłyszeć. Tylko tykanie zegara. I to przenikające zimno... Kamon otworzył oczy. Próbował się podnieść, co sprawiło, że jego ciało przeszył okropny ból.   
- Ah – było wszystkim, co powiedział. Dał za wygraną i z leżącej pozycji próbował rozejrzeć się wokół. Jego wzrok powędrował na zimną skórzaną kanapę, na której leżał. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego tu był. Dlatego też ponownie zaczął się rozglądać. Krzesła, półki z książkami, fotel i biurko. I Persian patrzący na niego z średnim zainteresowaniem. Chłopak znał to miejsce. I wcale mu się to nie podobało. Zacisnął powieki. Wszystko go bolało, był zmęczony i nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Nagle usłyszał otwieranie drzwi i zobaczył wysoką postać wchodzącą do pomieszczenia. A był to nikt inny, jak szef TR. Kamon ponownie spróbował wstać. Ignorując ból, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i odsunął na sam koniec kanapy.  
- Widzę, że się obudziłeś. – powiedział Giovanni i podszedł do chłopca, który wcisnął się mocniej w oparcie kanapy.  
- Czemu tu jestem? – Kamon próbował zachować spokojny ton głosu, ten jednak nieco drżał. Giovanni spojrzał na rudowłosego.  
- Wypij to. – powiedział i włożył mu w dłonie kubek z herbatą. – I odpocznij. Porozmawiamy później. – Giovanni wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Kamon spojrzał na gorącą herbatę. Nie był pewny, czy powinien to wypić, ale jego ciało domagało się jakiegokolwiek napoju. Powoli napił się substancji. Po chwili odłożył kubek na stolik stojący obok łóżka. Czuł się bezradny. Wiedząc jednak, że nie może nic zrobić, rozluźnił się nieco  
i położył na kanapie. I niewiadomo, czy to za sprawą napoju, czy z powodu zmęczenia, Kamon zasnął. Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach Giovanni wrócił do biura i spojrzał na spokojnie śpiącego chłopca. Podszedł do niego i dłonią odgarnął włosy z jego twarzy. Z bliska mógł zobaczyć każde zadrapanie na jego bladej skórze. Giovanni westchnął. Był jednak przygotowany na dzień, w którym chłopak wróci. Otworzył drzwi znajdujące się za jego biurkiem, prowadzące do części budynku, która była wyłącznie do jego własnego użytku. Wziął chłopca na ręce (wiecie jak pan młody bierze pannę młodą? No właśnie...) i przeszedł z nim przez drzwi. Idąc korytarzem i mijając wiele drzwi, zatrzymał się przed ostatnimi i otworzył je. Była to jego sypialnia. Właściwie, to jej nie używał. Miał ją na przypadek, gdyby musiałby nocować w siedzibie TR, ale ten nigdy się nie zdarzył. Teraz chociaż mógł ją wykorzystać. Wszedł do środka i delikatnie położył chłopca na dużym czerwonym łóżku  
z baldachimem. Po chwili zniknął za drzwiami do łazienki, a gdy z niej wrócił, niósł apteczkę. Usiadł przy Kamonie i na chusteczkę nalał wody utlenionej i przetarł twarz chłopcu, aby w rany nie wdała się żadna infekcja. Potem podniósł chłopca do pozycji siedzącej, rozpiął mu czarną bluzkę i zdjął ją. Bluzka miała sporą dziurę z tyłu, która powstała po uderzeniu w drzewo. Co oznaczało, że plecy rudowłosego także ucierpiały. Po przemyciu rany, Giovanni zawiązał bandaż na plecach chłopca i ostrożnie położył go ponownie na łóżku. Przykrył go delikatnym „kocem". Schował apteczkę i spojrzał na chłopca. Zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Kamona i pocałował go w czoło.  
- Zobaczymy się wkrótce. Tymczasem odpocznij. – I z tymi słowami opuścił pokój, zamykając go na klucz.


	3. W Pokoju

I powracam z kolejną częścią. Uznałam także, że krótkie części pozwolą mi na szybsze update'y, 'cuzjedną część piszę za jednym zamachem, póki mnie wena nie opuści -

Kamon: Protestuję przeciwko umieszczaniu mnie w ficku bez bluzki!  
Nadia: Zamknij się, bo będzie gorzej.  
Kamon: ... Co masz na myśli?  
Nadia: Zawsze mogę zrobić z twojego tatuśka pedofila.  
Kamon: Masz 13 lat .Nie powinnaś czytać, a tym bardziej pisać takich rzeczy!  
Nadia: I nie powinnam także z tobą gadać, bo nie istniejesz i jest to zachowanie nienormalne.  
Kamon: Bo ty jesteś nienormalna.  
Nadia: Tak bardzo ci zależy na zrobienia z niego pedo...  
Kamon: NIE!

* * *

Tym razem, gdy otworzył oczy, spotkała go całkowita cisza.  
- Co? Gdzie ja... – powiedział nieprzytomnie chłopak. Mrugnął parę razy i otworzył szeroko oczy. – Nie! No, znowu! – podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał wokół. Szafa, stolik, dywan, jakieś drzwi, kolejne drzwi, lustro, duże lustro, szafki jakieś obrazy na ścianach i inne rzeczy, na które nie warto tracić czasu. Kamon spojrzał na siebie. Leżał na dużym czerwonym łóżku z baldachimem. Obok niego leżała jakaś czarna bluzka.

- Zaraz... to moja bluzka! – spojrzał na swoje gołe ręce. – Nie ma rękawów, nie ma bluzki – może nie był filozofem, ale co mówił zwykle brzmiało logicznie. Westchnął. Wstał z łóżka. Przestał odczuwać ten silny ból i nie był już taki zmęczony. Stanął przed lustrem i spojrzał na swoją postać. Oprócz swojej przystojnej twarzy, ujrzał bandaż. Chcąc dowiedzieć się powodu, dla którego ten znajdował się na nim, dotknął swoich pleców.

- Au! – powiedział i wtedy zrozumiał. Odwrócił się i podszedł do łóżka. Wziął swoją bluzę i obejrzał ją.  
- Niech to! Nie mogę jej założyć. Jest dziurawa... – rzucił ją w kąt pokoju i rozejrzał się wokół. Jego uwagę przykuły drzwi. Postanowił najpierw sprawdzić te po lewej. Nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi okazały się otwarte. Zadowolony wyszedł przez nie. Wyszedł okazało się jednak niezbyt trafnym określeniem, ponieważ wylądował w dużej łazience.

- Jaccuzi i... – Kamon odkręcił kran przy jednej z umywalek i włożył rękę pod wodę. - ... ciepła woda. – Zakręcił kran. – Nieźle się urządziłeś – mruknął do siebie. Zakręcił wodę i opuścił łazienkę, zmierzając do drugich drzwi. Te jednak okazały się zamknięte. Kamon rozejrzał się po pokoju poszukując innych drzwi. Jednak nie znalazł ich.  
- O... on mnie tu zamknął! – powiedział i usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na stolik obok łóżka, na którym stało radio. Włączył je. Akurat leciała piosenka Avril – Complicated. Rudowłosy westchnął. Nie lubił tej dziewczyny i na pewno nie był to typ muzyki, której lubił słuchać.

... Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become ...

Wyłączył. To nie był jego dzień. Napewno... I nie chciał tu być. Nie mógł jednak wyjść, dopóki ktoś z zewnątrz nie otworzy drzwi. Chyba, że Houndoom mu pomoże. Kamon sięgnął do paska, ale nie było przy nim żadnych Pokeball'ów.  
- C-co? Gdzie moje Pokemony! – Kamon przestraszył się nie na żarty. Wtedy właśnie usłyszał kroki dochodzące z zewnątrz. Dźwięk przękręcanego klucza w zamku i otwieranie drzwi.

* * *

I tak oto koniec kolejnej części. Sniff... Pewnego dnia przetłumaczę to na angielski. Muahahah!

Kamon: I to mówi osoba, która napisała leafs zamiast leaves.  
Nadia: Wiesz kto właśnie wchodzi do pokoiku, w którym przebywasz?  
Kamon: ...


End file.
